ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stepstones
The Stepstones are a chain of islands between the southern narrow sea and the northwestern Summer Sea. The Stepstones are home to pirate dens, often Lyseni and Myrmen. Geography The islands are located east of Dorne in Westeros and west of the Disputed Lands in Essos. Just to the North is Tyrosh. The islands are often affected by storms. According to legend, the Stepstones are a remnant of a land-bridge, known as the Arm of Dorne, which once linked Westeros and Essos. More than ten thousand years ago the First Men used that land-bridge to cross into what is now known as Dorne to begin their invasion of Westeros. The greenseers of the children of the forest are said to have used magic to shatter the land-bridge into an archipelago named the Stepstones, located between the Broken Arm and the Disputed Lands. The Islands *'Bloodstone': As the largest island, it has been the seat of numerous pirate lords and kings, and is currently the seat and base of operations for Samarro Saan and his fleet. Bloodstone was once the seat of Daemon Targaryen when he was the self-declared King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea. *'Sunstone': The second largest island. Named after its proximity to Dorne, stories suggest that it was once held by Dorne itself. Since then, the island has only homed insignificant pirate lords due to its desert-like geography. *'Grey Gallows': As the third largest island, it enjoys a reasonable population. It derives its name from a particularly bloody war against the Basilisk Isles. Thousands of Basilisk Islanders were captured and hung on the plains of the island. *'Dark Den': Comprising of a dark cove large enough to hide even the largest of warships. Samarro Saan once hid a fleet of raiding ships within the cove in order to ambush a convoy belonging to his fiercest rival. *'The Skulls': This island houses the remains of yet another genocide - a pile of skulls sits upon the ground for as far as the eye can see. No one can say for sure who the skulls belonged to, but many speculate that they belong to the Essosi resistance during the time of the Valyrian Freehold. *'Wreckstone': A harsh, jagged rock of an island. Monstrous to look at, and littered with the wrecks of hundreds of ships. It is the bane of any inexperienced captain who dares to sail through the Stepstones. *'Torturer's Deep': Though it now acts as a harbour, this island was once home to a particularly sick pirate king who was known to flay his enemies. In recent times, Aurane Waters - a Velaryon bastard - used this island as the seat of his rule during his time as king. *'Shame Isle': This island houses the remains of a large prison which once held the enemies of many Saan kings. Samarro Saan currently uses the island to intimidate certain prisoners into giving up locations of their fleet and fortune. *'Last Refuge': An island for exiles and 'nobodies'. Over the years, this small island has become a place for refugees from all walks of life. A small community exists here, living in peace and anonymity. Category:Narrow Sea Category:Essos